<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>frame the picture pretty by nutteu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999725">frame the picture pretty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutteu/pseuds/nutteu'>nutteu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rust (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Corpse Husband, Alpha!Sykkuno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Biting, Character Study, Ensemble Cast, M/M, Mentions of Offscreen Violence, Non-Linear Narrative, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rust AU, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutteu/pseuds/nutteu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you got close to someone, you adopted some of their mannerism. Corpse just selectively chose to be ignorant to what people were doing every time Sykkuno was within his vicinity. Just like the way Sykkuno forgot that he wasn’t supposed to submit to another alpha in front of audiences, and latched all of his attention to Corpse instead. This was probably the issue Toast was talking about. [Corpse/Sykkuno; a/b/o au]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Invisible Alpha (1/2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658223">We tried the world, good God, it wasn't for us</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangergranger/pseuds/dangergranger">dangergranger</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1zPnqRybP_zF2KBSutx6zg1xAHxy88wQRACBF09qor3Q/edit?usp=sharing">Glossaries</a>
</p><p>I’m hand waving a lot of details, since I haven’t watched that many rust contents and I’ve only been watching them for two weeks. I just have to put down these plot bunnies before they interfere with my commissions. Instead of linear-narrative and timeline, this is going to be snippets of their lives. Updates are irregular, but by gods I have to write this otherwise corpsekkuno wouldn't leave me alone.</p><p>This is a work of fiction, inspired from their online personas. Please don't send or mention this fic to them, and if they ever stated that this makes them uncomfortable or they commented on this, I will immediately delete this work. I apologize for a lot of grammar mistakes since English isn't my native language, and because I watched them only recently, I haven't had a good grasp on their characters yet. Nevertheless, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Sykkuno was a pacifist.</p><p> </p><p>People looked at him, and saw the shy, hand-covered smile and his wind-swept hair messy and puffed out, and thought: oh, what a pretty child, and either took every belonging he had or moved the muzzle of their gun to different direction. People looked at him, and heard his soft voice and his stutters, the way he tried to reason with a weapon to his face, and thought: oh, what a naïve child, and stopped and listened to what he said because what could this mess of reddening face and wild hand-gestures could do to them? He gave them food and necessities; held out his hand and asked them to be his friends. They took it and thought, they’ll kill him in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The thing was, Sykkuno was aware of each and every thought people had of him and his demeanors. That in itself should have been a pretty alarming clue. But only people who had spent their time close to him, watching his every move and learned that Sykkuno held someone’s gaze when he said something that most people would sneer at. No prey would look into a predator’s eyes head on, but Sykkuno wasn’t a deer in headlights. He was a lighthouse—safety and danger rolled into the mist that people mistakenly called as hope.</p><p> </p><p>He built his base away from conflicts, and invited people who didn’t have any place to call a home to go back to. It was almost mindless, and highly dangerous, to do that in the first place. And people were convinced that there was a fool from J10 that tried to play house with the world. But what they didn’t know was that Sykkuno extend his hand to nearly everyone, but only to a selected few that he grasped them hard and pulled them into the safety in the eye of the storm. Those who weren’t as fortunate were torn to shreds in the violent swirl of the wind.</p><p> </p><p>When his base grew into a small village and his crew started to come together into a tightly woven knit that miraculously still left a room for them to breathe, Sykkuno gallivanted around and it was almost funny how people got roped into <em>playing house</em> with the very same man they sneered at. He struck partnerships and made tentative allies, put his alarmingly gracious offer on supplies and weapons and security, and laughed in the same breathe with people that could have his head snapped off in less than five seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno was a pacifist, and that was the reason why nearly everyone let themselves be wrapped around his slender fingers so tightly.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, in the world that dictated them to be alphas of all alphas in order to survive to the very end, in the world that necessitate them to scavenge and scheme and kill, in the world that needed no honest smiles and warm embraces, Sykkuno strived and survived. When Corpse came to this fact, he didn’t know what to do but stay at Sykkuno’s side and watch as the man smiled brightly at him from the safety of their room as the world burned around them; content and safe, even with the fact that Sykkuno might possibly be the driving force behind the continuous war between the clans.</p><p> </p><p>Scarra once gave him a smile, faint and full of danger that Corpse could feel his alpha instincts blared in alarm even if both of Scarra’s hands were on the table. “You know what he’s doing, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>He stared at him warily, feeling like they were circling each other in an Alpha Challenge. But Scarra only leaned back on his seat, relaxed and looking almost humored. “Your little, peace-loving sweetheart is feeding both sides of the war, and all because he has a heart.”</p><p> </p><p>Corpse had clues about it from being by Sykkuno’s side for a long time now, but he had always denied himself the conclusion. He refused to acknowledge that his main driving force was the blood-curling fear that would grip his throat if he were to admit that Sykkuno did everything he did with terrifying calculation for the sake of J10 and, above everything, Corpse. It wasn’t fear <em>of</em> Sykkuno, but more of <em>for</em> Sykkuno. Frankly, Corpse didn’t know whether he wouldn’t go on a killing rampage if he let the fear that all those people that Sykkuno had roped into his schemes would come and hunt him down, right after they were tired dancing to the tune of Sykkuno’s carefully woven persuasions. Corpse wouldn’t be able to stop fearing and thinking about the worst things that would happen to Sykkuno, unless he obliterated all sides and left J10 as the last clan standing.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn’t do that, because Sykkuno had <em>chosen</em> to be a pacifist so he could put everyone as a pawn on the chessboard and be a player instead. So he could plan and calculate the direction of the war, which pawns to pit up against, which big players to involve in systematic battles that would seem scattered to outsiders. Scarra was right: Corpse <em>did</em> know what the pacifist with sweet, sweet smile and warm hands was doing in this war. And he did know, that the reason why Sykkuno didn’t join into the fray was because he had a heart. Because the more he could be in control of the war, the more he could route it away from J10 and all of its inhabitants.</p><p> </p><p>It was a dangerous game that Sykkuno played, and Corpse might wake up one day to see him losing his life because of it, or lost everything and everyone they had from one simple mistake. But right now, all Corpse would do was bare his fangs and stood in Sykkuno’s shadows, ready to cut every throat that came too close.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno was a pacifist, and to keep that fact, Corpse was willing to be a pawn that he kept close to his heart.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first time Sykkuno hadn’t come back from his loot run longer than he usually did, Corpse started growling under his breath, and Ash smiled and didn’t bat an eyelash to his domineering aura that had brought lesser people to their knees. She wasn’t just anyone, however. She was Sykkuno’s first crew, and Corpse could never shake off the feeling that Ash kept some things deep within her marrow; things about Sykkuno that wasn’t shared for Corpse’s sake. He frowned and nearly challenged her to a fight at first, before remembering that in this compound, his old ways wouldn’t work. An alpha’s challenge didn’t mean a thing unless Sykkuno allowed it, and Ash wasn’t afraid of anything except for not having enough supplies for the winter. Corpse had seen her smile with a sniper laser on her forehead—granted Jack killed the sniper in time, but he couldn’t imagine what she had given and experienced to be able to be so vulnerable and had the nerve of steel at once.</p><p> </p><p>But as time went by, he understood that all she did was protecting him from the shock that wouldn’t bode well with his biological nature. There were too many things that felt like a puzzle in J10, with Sykkuno as the centerpiece of them all.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be okay,” she said; confident, endeared. “He’ll be back in no time. So calm your horses, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“He could be in danger out there,” he cut in coldly. It had been four months since he stayed with them, and he had fumbled to keep his instincts and the tendrils of his past locked inside the chest. Sykkuno had never had any trouble going with the punches, and Corpse had given up trying to understand why he was okay with that instead of freaking out. Ash was a more difficult case. She was a beta, who didn’t bow to Corpse’s stare and didn’t falter when Corpse’s rage wasn’t in check and his aura gushed out like a flood from every pore of his body. An alpha’s aura as strong and malicious as Corpse’s should have been able to bring even <em>other alphas</em> down to their knees, but neither Sykkuno nor Ash showed any sign that they were affected at all. It was both frustrating and relieving at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, silly,” she said, her twang ringing even in the cadence of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>He counted to ten, and peered at her relaxed face. She was sewing what appeared to be blankets. They had enough to keep them warm in the winter, but Ash had an obsession that neither Sykkuno nor Corpse did anything about. So he let her sew another piece of thick blanket, and waited for her to continue with impatience that he tried to keep at bay.</p><p> </p><p>“He always came back, didn’t he? He knows how to handle himself, contrary to popular belief,” she nodded to herself at this, and smiled as if she remembered some jokes Corpse didn’t know about. “Sykkuno might not look it, but he’s a strong alpha too, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>That was the first drop of secrets that Ash kept, and it didn’t feel so much of revelation as it did a long time coming truth that Corpse was too dense to notice. Her tone and choice of words didn’t feel like she was imparting some important information. She talked as if the sky was blue, and the bees would probably rise through the evolution once again.</p><p> </p><p>He kept his mouth shut and leaned back against the stone slab wall. He didn’t say anything until Ash finished the blanket, and she was content in letting him stew in his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>When she started packing up her sewing kit, however, he started, “He doesn’t have any scent.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Ash laughed; loud and clear and just a little bit mocking. “Oh,” she crooned. “Oh, Corpse. I was suspicious of this, but it looks like I’m right this time around. About time you realized you’ve literally bathed him in your scent for you to recognize his anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>That was the second drop, and Corpse could feel his stomach plummet along with that. He didn’t say anything afterwards, and she bid him goodnight and disappeared to the small room they had installed last month. Sykkuno kept his bed next to Corpse’s ever since they found him bleeding and on the verge of death four months ago. His alpha healing helped a lot in the process, but Sykkuno took care of him day and night and nursed him back to his feet with soft smiles and gentle touches. He slept next to Corpse and weaved stories long forgotten from Corpse’s memories to lull him to sleep. When Corpse recovered, all Sykkuno did was changed his bed to a new one since the last one had too many bloody patches on them. He didn’t move anywhere, and Corpse found out that he didn’t want him to.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno didn’t come back the morning after, and Corpse mined the stones in the wilds nearby harder than necessary. He came back in the afternoon, ate in silence as Ash chattered away, and tended to Sykkuno’s beloved pumpkin patches in the evening. Everything Ash said last night, he turned them round and round in his head until he managed to make even a sliver sense. When Sykkuno found him, he hadn’t hesitated in bringing Corpse in and tended to his wounds. There was no fear or doubt on his perpetually worried face. It puzzled Corpse at first, the way Sykkuno and Ash acted around him, as if his menacing stare and his aura was nothing but thin air. They treated him with kindness, and wariness in Ash’s case. He was pretty sure Sykkuno knew who he was, but he didn’t falter even once and still smiled at Corpse like he was a precious thing.</p><p> </p><p>Over the course, they had had people coming to their small house. Either passing through the area, or to raid them. Every single time, Sykkuno handled them with fluidity that was beautiful and mind-boggling to watch. This far, they have repelled each raid with Sykkuno’s tentative offer of trading resources instead of stealing from them. Each time, those people went back with something the man gave as a ‘souvenir’ for their ‘visits’. And he wondered how he hadn’t notice that Sykkuno was an alpha all this time.</p><p> </p><p>Because not even once had Sykkuno let out an aura, and other alphas that came to their abode had never reacted the way alphas usually acted around unfamiliar alphas. Corpse had always thought he was a beta. His lack of scent was what made Corpse think that, since they usually have faint scents. Sometimes, he even entertained the thought that Sykkuno could be an omega, what with his shy, reserved demeanor. He had never thought that the other man might possibly have issues with his scent glands; that was the only explanation for an alpha to have such absence of scent.</p><p> </p><p>But most of all, <em>Corpse</em> of all people didn’t feel threatened nor challenged by Sykkuno’s presence. In his line of work (<em>old work</em>, he reminded himself), he had to be aware of his surroundings more than other people. He was hypersensitive to other people’s presence, especially alphas. They could jeopardize his missions if he wasn’t careful around them. But Sykkuno didn’t ring any alarm in his head. All he did was make Corpse confused of his kindness and single-minded focus to make allies out of nearly everyone he met.</p><p> </p><p>He thought that Sykkuno was most possibly insane. Because <em>no one</em> in their right mind would do what he did—not in this time, not in this state of the world. He really shouldn’t have made any conclusion without all variables on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Frankly he didn’t know what he would do, what he should think of Sykkuno when he came back. But as it was, he didn’t have to. Because as soon as a familiar mop of floppy hair came into his line of sight two days later, he didn’t have time to think of anything beyond <em>he’s home, he’s safe</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno smelled like sweat and dirt, and gunpowder. There was an underlying smell of blood under his clothes, but Corpse ignored it in favor of nosing at the base of his neck, where his scent gland would be. Sometimes, he could smell pines and burnt sugar from Sykkuno, but it didn’t happen often enough for him to take notice. He just thought it came from his time scavenging around the wilds, or from the time he and Ash cooked. Now that he was aware of the issue, coupled with everything Ash said, along with the more than one week long separation, Corpse was painfully aware of the faintest scent coming from Sykkuno, his stuttered breath, and the reddening of his skin that creeped even down to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“C-corpse?” he asked, tentatively putting his hand on the small of Corpse’s back. “Are—are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Am <em>I</em> okay?” he chuckled against Sykkuno’s skin. “Fuck,” he said, and Sykkuno didn’t say anything afterwards. He let Corpse stayed there for a moment longer, didn’t say anything when he moved to the other side of his neck. He’d have to take a shower, and Corpse would have to get close to scent him again. But by now, as Ash had graciously informed him, he had scented Sykkuno often enough for his scent to stay there. Even now, as he continued his ministration, he could smell his own scent on the man, along with a metallic tang that he was fairly sure didn’t come only from the blood on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Pines, burnt sugar, and blood; Sykkuno’s basic scent was the most confusing one Corpse had encountered so far. He himself smelled like blood and decaying flesh, but it was mostly because he spent years of his life killing and slaughtering people. Sykkuno baked them pumpkin pies, talked to his plants and read bedtime stories to Corpse; it didn’t make sense. A lot of things about Sykkuno didn’t make sense, and he had a feeling that it would continue to be like that from now on.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you injured anywhere?” he then asked, still holding on to Sykkuno’s waist. He lifted his head finally, and saw that the man was smiling at him. Soft and weary around the edges.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he said. “Thankfully. But, <em>eh</em>, I feel like I can sleep for a week.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed and Corpse smiled under his mask. He took the heavy looking bag from Sykkuno’ shoulder, and pulled him back to their home. When he turned, Ash was leaning against the door jamb with a knowing smile on her lips. It didn’t take long before their house was filled with chatters and warmth that seemed to permeate even the stone slabs. Corpse watched Sykkuno under the curl of his fringe the entire dinner, but he didn’t say anything about it. Ash, however, threw him some glances and tapped Sykkuno’s back as she stood.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m beat,” she said. “Goodnight Sykkuno, goodnight Corpse. Don’t do anything weird while I’m gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno laughed nervously, eyes bewildered even as he bid Ash goodnight back. He turned to Corpse, and tilted his head. “Uh,” he started, “don’t know what that is about. But Corpse—Corpse, let’s rest? I’m pretty exhausted too from the-the week.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Sykkuno, and took pity on the awkward stance of his shoulders. He poked around the furnace until it simmered to a light glow. “Ash told me you’re an alpha, and that I was too busy drenching you in my scent to realize that.”</p><p> </p><p>He heard Sykkuno’s soft gasp, but didn’t turn around.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah,” Sykkuno said. “Uh, I didn’t mean to—I mean, I wasn’t sure whether you know or not but—uh, that’s…”</p><p> </p><p>He went silent for a moment, before Corpse heard him getting up and he felt his heat next to him. “I didn’t mean to hide it from you, Corpse,” he said. He sounded calm now, no longer flustered and stuttering. He figured Sykkuno must have come to a decision, and have chosen his words carefully. He always did, and he could do it fast, even under pressure. “You have probably, uh, put two and two together. But—yeah, my- my scent gland is not working right since the start. Most people still can recognize I’m an alpha but—but you didn’t, or you just didn’t show it, and—Corpse, listen. I’m glad you didn’t react the way people usually did, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He put down the iron poker, and stood up, Sykkuno followed suit in almost the same tandem. “How do they usually react?”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno bit his lip, harder and harder as he arranged his explanation. Corpse unthinkingly swept his thumb on it, and the smaller man let it go immediately. He took a deep breath, still awkward and nervous, but he wasn’t shying away. Corpse figured that to other people this might not seem like a big deal, just a testament to Corpse’s intelligence. But the implication of this was bigger than what they were probably ready for.</p><p> </p><p>For an alpha to act around another alpha the way corpse did, to be so completely immersed in marking Sykkuno to the point of not reacting and realizing that he was an alpha—especially someone of Corpse’s caliber, who would cut someone in half if they even breathed <em>wrong</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you—do you remember how people were always surprised at us?” he started slowly, softly. Corpse nodded, even if in his head he started to make the connection. “My scent is faint but they knew I’m an alpha, and—and you’re an alpha too, but I act the way I do and—and apparently that is not common for alphas? And, uh, how do I say this—uh. It’s just, um, you—you—“</p><p> </p><p>“Act the way I do around you?” he finished, and Sykkuno smiled weakly at him. “Yeah, it’s pretty weird to other people, I can see that. I still don’t know why I didn’t realize sooner, though.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Sykkuno’s smiled a little wider and peeked at him from his long fringe. “Maybe because your alpha is cool with me?”</p><p> </p><p>It was more than that, of course. Corpse was on the verge of death when they met, and it could be that his alpha unconsciously latched onto Sykkuno in his teetered state. Sykkuno was right, though, if it went this far, it meant that Corpse’s alpha had recognized Sykkuno as—as what? He didn’t think he was ready for that thought tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t exactly blame it, then,” he replied easily, and something in Sykkuno eased up at his tone.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel about this, Corpse?” he asked, and Corpse looked at him. The soft shadow casted on his face from the dim light of the furnace, his messy hair, the small scar on his jaw from that one time he fell from the horse. The set of his small shoulders, and faint scent of blood that Corpse noticed clung to him if he focused his senses hard enough; the way he braced himself for something. Anything.</p><p> </p><p>“About what?” he said, because he had made up his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Sykkuno faltered, and looked at the floor uncertainly. “About—about, you know. This,” he gesticulated with his hand, trying to encompass the space between them with a big circle that seemed to represent their current predicament.</p><p> </p><p>Corpse took his hand, and rubbed on the back of his hand to calm his nerve. He pulled Sykkuno to where their beds were pressed together on the corner of the room, and smiled to himself when he followed without question.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m upset,” he said, and tightened his hold when Sykkuno reflexively tried to pull back his hand. “I’m upset that you were gone for so long, and I can’t do anything but wait. I’m upset that you weren’t here and I wasn’t out there with you.”</p><p> </p><p>He pushed Sykkuno to lie down on his bed, and went to lie down on his afterwards. “If my alpha knew something about you that I didn’t, then I have no problem staying close until I figured it out myself. Or until someone else pointed it out to me like Ash did. That’s pretty useful, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno’s shoulders trembled as he tried to hold down his laughter. Corpse scooted closer than he usually did, and reveled in how the other man didn’t say anything and pressed back instead. Slowly, carefully, he put his hand to the base of his neck, and spread his fingers when Sykkuno just closed his eyes instead of flinching away. Corpse slept better than he did for more than a week, and didn’t say anything when Ash commented about how Sykkuno smelled even <em>more</em> like him now that he actively did it intentionally.</p><p> </p><p>There were still a lot of things that he didn’t know about Sykkuno, and he still had an abundance of self-preservation to know that not all of it would be good for his survivability. He might be pulled into a harsh current and he didn’t have any way to know whether he would be ready or not. But then again, Corpse trusted his instincts more than anything, as it had helped him through multiple crises in his life, and if his alpha felt that they should stay right here, in this small house with a Beta with no fear and an alpha with soft smiles, then Corpse would. For the better or worse, he would stay.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Thank you for reading this story, and I understand if this isn't your cup of tea. But if it is, don't forget to leave kudos and say hi to me on the comments :D</p><p>Also! Don't forget to check out dangergranger's fic, it's absolutely amazing yo. This work contains multiple references to their fics, but took off a different turn. I didn't have the nerve to comment on their fic because my mind just short-circuited, but I hope they understand that I think their fic is great since it spurred me into writing one haha. I wanted to list this as a gift to them, but idk if they like this sort of thing, and it's pretty weird for me, a total stranger to do that. I don't wanna make them uncomfy. Anyways, don't forget to eat and drink lots of water, take care, I'll see you later!</p><p> </p><p>(PS: Hey, dangergranger, if you're reading this, and you feel uncomfortable by my fic or feel like it's too heavily based on you fics, it's totally okay! I wanna write this fic because you inspired me, but I also want you to be comfortable. Please hmu later if you do, and thank you for writing the fic. That's a really great fic!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Invisible Alpha (2/2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have I told you that this story has non-linear narrative? Let me remind you again that it does lmao. It isn’t set in a specific, orderly timeline. I’m sorry if it’s confusing for you, but you can think of it as separate one-shots within the same universe, if you want. Also, don't be fooled by the premise, this is ultimately a fluff with lots of unresolved sexual tension. Last update before a long radio silence! Had to finish my commissions before I get back to this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Corpse didn’t exactly have a perfect memory. But he could remember even diminutive details when it was detrimental for his survivability. The subject of Sykkuno being an alpha didn’t come to light until several months later of his stay in J10, in which the most duration he spent recovering from his wounds and gaining back his strength. There were small details that puzzled him, but weren’t quite enough to make him restless. It was an error on his part to chalk up things into the closest possibility. With Sykkuno, he learned that one missing details could change the outcome.</p><p> </p><p>He had never asked, and Sykkuno never volunteered the informations, but he had to wonder where Sykkuno was before he found Ash and decided to band together in J10. What did he do? To whom he was associated with? How could he survive with his honesty and unassuming demeanor? How hadn’t anyone killed him already?</p><p> </p><p>Ever since the apocalypse of humankind, the way of living had changed drastically. Alphas were no longer the only one on the top of the food chain, though their natural biology gave them numerous advantages. Corpse had encountered clans with an omega or beta as the leader. Very few people had compassions and time to look out for their kin when it was survival of the fittest out there. There was no game to be played when your life was constantly on the line. Corpse was familiar with that fact intimately.</p><p> </p><p>In this rusty world that was one step away from falling apart, one breath away from another apocalypse, ending someone’s misery was one of the best kinds of mercy.</p><p> </p><p>And Sykkuno, with his caring hands and soft spoken words, his stutters and his earnest kindness, should have dropped dead somewhere in his journey. People would look at him and saw nothing but pain and misery along his way. To stop his heart from beating in this kind of tough life would be counted as compassion. And yet, Corpse thought as Sykkuno brushed the horse’s mane with relaxed fingers, here he was. Alive, striving, pulling people along in his laughably utopic agenda. To other people, he was delusional and insane. To Corpse, he was insane still, but nowhere near delusional. There was something about Sykkuno that made Corpse think that <em>anything</em> was possible—be it a utopia, or even the purgatory. Whether he wanted people to play nicely in a post-apocalypse suburban, or to destroy every border into unrecognizable wasteland. Anything—<em>anything</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have the complete puzzle pieces, but he knew enough. Sykkuno made deals and created partnerships to numerous other clans and factions; all with different intentions and goals in mind. Neither of them shared the same vision as Sykkuno, except for his own team. Corpse was present on the most of it, and he heard the full disclosure from the others when he wasn’t, as Sykkuno approached another leader from god knew where. But then again, he remembered the time he watched while Sykkuno sat and talked amiably with Scarra—there were people he knew Sykkuno had complicated relationships with without his knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>He had never asked about that either. If Sykkuno chose to never disclose that information, then Corpse wouldn’t pry. Sykkuno was open and trusting, and at the same time he held his secrets in an open chest that no one dared to disturb. Something so easy was bound to be deadly. He had learned by now that it was futile to get informations out of the older man. He had too many ways to evade or to misdirect the conversation into something else he could hide behind, or more often than not, turned it around so he was the one who would get informations out of it. He had seen Sykkuno used that on so many people, leaders or regular survivors alike. With the way he hunted down their buttons, and pushed all at the right time, it was small wonder why Sykkuno had as many alliances as he did for a clan that had never participated in any border wars.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the charm,” Toast once said. They had agreed on a partnership just a few months prior, and for some reason, he kept spending his time in Sykkuno’s base instead of his own. If Corpse kept his gun to his person all the time, no one said anything about it. Toast only spared the concealed weapon a glance before smiling in that particular way that rankled Corpse’s instincts. He was infamous as a beta that had control over several borders; they had been to his base, and Corpse had seen no small number of alphas under his main team. To be able to subdue them to the point of obedience was not an ordinary feat. And yet, the thing that bothered Corpse the most was his smile.</p><p> </p><p>Toast had the uncanny ability to read everything and spin them around his fingers for mere entertainment. Apparently, right now his main source of entertainment was Sykkuno and his little band of pacifists. Or at least, Sykkuno was a pacifist. The rest was an ensemble chaos that devoted their loyalty to him for various reasons. There was no way Toast didn’t know that some of them were involved in numerous incidents and border wars.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you heard him talk?” Toast continued, eyes fixed on a spot above Sykkuno’s head, as if he was peering into a film of old memory. “I’d say he’s wasting his time playing nice with things he can do with his words alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Corpse growled low in his throat, but just like Ash, Toast didn’t so much as blink and widened his smile instead. “Oh, don’t twist your panties yet. You’ll send yourself into an early grave if you keep it up. There are a lot of parties that are interested in Sykkuno joining the battles. But you knew that already, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>He did. With people slowly knowing what Sykkuno was capable of, and how they could utilize it for their own gains, he had heard talks about pressuring J10 into a border war sooner or later.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let them,” he said simply, confident in the certainty that they’d drop dead at his feet before they could touch Sykkuno.</p><p> </p><p>Toast finally moved his focus to Corpse. He restrained himself from knifing one of Toast’s eyes. There was something about the way he looked at people; as if he was searching in the depth of their mind for something that made them tick, assessing them, just so he could take them apart slowly and put them back in the order he desired—just to see if something would happen if the machinery were to be tampered with. It reminded him greatly of Scarra and, surprisingly, Ash.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes,” the man said, head tilted slightly to the side. “The faithful stray dog. You might want to tone it down, Mr. Husband. People already talk about Sykkuno and you enough, separately. There is no need to goad them further, don’t you think? I do wonder though, what will happen if you were to be careless enough to let people think that he <em>is</em> inappropriately involved with the Alpha’s Murderer.”</p><p> </p><p>Corpse moved without thinking, hands automatically reaching into his sides to bring out his knife. In front of him, Toast held his gaze and whipped out a small gun from under his sleeve. And yet, before any of them could paint the walls with guts and blood, Sykkuno was there, moving faster than Corpse was aware of; each of their hands firmly gripped in his. It wasn’t a harsh hold, and Corpse knew he could shake it off without much effort, but when Sykkuno let go of Toast’s hand and looked at him with pleading eyes, he took a deep, measured breath and tucked back his knife.</p><p> </p><p>Toast didn’t move from his spot, still looking at them both with sharp eyes and stony face. The smile had disappeared from his face, but he looked tenser than before, when Corpse was ready to stab him with a knife. Dream was inching closer from where he was sitting seconds prior; Corpse glanced at him and noticed that his finger hadn’t moved from the trigger.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Toast,” Sykkuno said, turning to him with a small smile. If Corpse were anyone but him, he wouldn’t notice the almost imperceptible rise of Toast’s shoulder, or the way Dream lifted his gun just a millimeter higher than before. “I am terribly sorry for this incident,” he said, bowing slightly. “Corpse is, uh, well—he’s very protective of our team so—I apologize if his sense of loyalty is causing you misunderstanding. He didn’t- didn’t mean any harm, eh, right, Corpse?”</p><p> </p><p>He flipped his hand so he could take a hold on Sykkuno’s wrist instead, and narrowed his eyes at Toast. “No,” he said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno gasped and flailed in front of him, eyes wide and panicked as he hissed, “C-Corpse! Don’t be rude to the guests!”</p><p> </p><p>But Toast was already getting over the situation, and had returned to his previous mask. The smile was back on his lips, even if it was slightly stiff. “I guess your dog still needs some training, Sykkuno.”</p><p> </p><p>Corpse almost expected Sykkuno to laugh nervously and spout some bad jokes along the way to appease the other man. But he smiled instead, and Corpse had to hold back the shiver that ran down his spine when he saw how devoid of light his eyes were. Dream caught on faster and immediately trained his gun on Sykkuno’s head. Toast looked unperturbed, however—almost as if he was expecting it. As if he was <em>familiar </em>with it.</p><p> </p><p>“He isn’t my dog, Mr. Toast,” he said, voice airy and calm as if he was tending to his pumpkin patch. It made the corner of Corpse’s mouth twitched. The comparison was what he needed to repel Toast’s probing stare from his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Toast put his hand on the muzzle of Dream’s gun, and slowly lowering it down. His eyes never moved from its lock with Sykkuno’s gaze. “He isn’t?” he asked, almost innocent, almost without intention. “My apology. Maybe you should rectify your statement so I won’t jump to conclusions, Sykkuno. It is terribly funny when you talked as if his loyalty and protection extend to everyone else instead of you alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno turned to Corpse then, smiling softly at him and looking as if Corpse was the only star in the dark night above their abode. It was almost like a challenge to Corpse’s aforementioned loyalty, that he could keep Sykkuno safe even when he turned his back to the hostile forces. And a simple, smooth mockery to Toast. Corpse simply put a hand to his waist, and let go of Sykkuno’s wrist to palm his gun.</p><p> </p><p>“It is, isn’t it,” Sykkuno said easily, giving Corpse a crinkling smile that made his alpha senses woke up in a conflicted fight-or-flight instinct. He turned his head sideway, and dipped his head as a silent apology; of his lapse of control, of the fact that Sykkuno wasn’t yielding. “I think you should head back, Mr. Toast. We’ll see you in a few days.”</p><p> </p><p>Toast scoffed, but instead of offense, Corpse sense mirth in his low chuckle instead. He was <em>enjoying</em> this, he thought. Sick motherfucker. Dream had already holstered his gun, and stepped closer to Toast, throwing a salute to Corpse and Sykkuno, who was already turning back to him. He wanted to look down and asked what was Sykkuno looking at from his masked face, but Toast was grinning wide and was laughing as he waved them both goodbyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I sure hope your dog is muzzled properly when we met, Sykkuno,” he said. There wasn’t any trace of malice; as if he had formed an inside joke that only they could understand. “Don’t wanna people to know you want him to rip them into pieces, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take your suggestion into consideration, Mr. Toast,” Sykkuno replied, shifting a little but still didn’t turn his back from Toast. “Have a safe trip, and don’t get bitten by stray dogs.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Toast and Dream left their base, Ash poked his head through the door. “Did you just call Corpse a dog?” she asked, but it sounded more like a statement. “You totally did. Sykkuno, you <em>sly dog</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>As if seeing a rubber band snapped into place, Corpse watched in amusement and fascination when Sykkuno stammered and let out his nervous chuckle. “No-no, of course n-not! I’m just, um, just—you- you know, playing along with Mr. Toast. He- he likes to joke around. You know that, Ash.”</p><p> </p><p>Ash rolled her eyes, and waved away Sykkuno’s pitiful attempt of deflection and went out, screaming, “Rae! Rae, listen, listen: Sykkuno called Corpse a dog!” with Rae’s hysterical laughter answering seconds later. Sykkuno still didn’t move away from him, and Corpse’s hand stayed on his hip the entire time. He didn’t seem to mind that either. Corpse felt like he was slowly being choked by the whiplash from how fast Sykkuno could change into different kind of mindset, and his alpha wasn’t faring any better. He wanted to stay close, but there was something about Sykkuno that made him wanted to goad him into a fight just to see what it really <em>was</em> underneath his skin and bones that made Corpse reacted the way he always did when it came to him. Fuck, he sounded like Toast. <em>Disgusting</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you?” he asked then, rising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>There was no trace of blush and awkwardness in Sykkuno’s face when he said, “Did I?”</p><p> </p><p>Corpse laughed softly, fingers traipsing up to the base of the smaller man’s neck. “Maybe you did,” he whispered, voice gravelly and low, and just enough to keep it between them. Sykkuno closed his eyes when Corpse pulled his shirt a little bit on the collar, let out a sweet sigh when he started nosing it gently. “Maybe I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Corpse thought, maybe this was the reason why people looked at them with such accusation and confusion in their fear. When they stepped on their land, and saw Sykkuno and be startled by the fact that he was an alpha, and then started trembling, started lifting their guns when they saw Corpse just a breath away from Sykkuno’s smiling figure; dark, and dangerous, and wouldn’t hesitate to skin them alive and put their skulls on the wall of their house. Maybe it was the reason why Toast kept coming here and kept pushing at Corpse’s buttons, kept trying to goad and taunt Sykkuno.</p><p> </p><p>Because how could it not? When Sykkuno bare his neck so readily for Corpse to scent him, when no sane alpha would let other alphas do that, let alone one like Corpse. But Sykkuno never pulled back from the heat of his body, and never shied away despite the things people was starting to say. Toast was right—people <em>were</em> talking. About him, about Sykkuno; and then, about how the alphas from J10 stood too close, moved in a tandem without words, smelled like there was only one scent that they shared between them.</p><p> </p><p>How could it not, when Sykkuno put his hand on any part of Corpse he could reach, and never, <em>ever</em> pushed Corpse into talking about the storm brewing under their skin. The taste of electricity in the breath they shared. He was content to just let Corpse take what he needed, and took as much without telling Corpse which part he had kept inside his bones.</p><p> </p><p>“A dog?” Sykkuno teased, and tipped his head back when both of Corpse’s arms encircled his waist. “Oh, Corpse,” he said, and Corpse could hear Ash in the way he said it, or was it traces of Sykkuno in Ash’s voice? He could never tell. There were certain things that they kept so close without ever allowing a room for another. Sykkuno wove his fingers through Corpse’s curl, and lightly pressed on his scalp, pushing him further into the crook of his neck. “You’re more than that. You are not just any stray dog, you are the Sirius. I would never settle for anything less.”</p><p> </p><p>That was a strange choice of words. And Corpse knew that deep, deep down, he <em>could</em> understand. He was just unsure of making another baseless conclusion when everything hadn’t been accounted for. He pulled the warm body closer, enjoying the subtle whiff of pine that was overpowered by blood. Interestingly, despite having a scent faint enough to come undetected, Sykkuno’s most prominent scent should have been one that rose the most alarms.</p><p> </p><p>But how could they realized? When Sykkuno ducked his head when he was embarrassed, blinking incessantly when he was confused; voice so soothing it could lull people into the void, light so apparent that people couldn’t stay away from him. Allies, foes, Corpse knew Sykkuno had a little bit of both at this point. The interest didn’t just come from thankful survivors they met along the way, there were always people who hid their intentions better. But that was alright, Corpse just had to dig his claws deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going next?” he asked, because they had started travelling the moment Jack joined their base and they had enough people to defend it if they were gone for several days. He knew what Sykkuno wanted him to know, and yet there were other things that he kept from Corpse. By all means, his alpha would very much want to tackle Sykkuno down and pull that answer straight from his lungs. But then again, his alpha was uncharacteristically aggressive and intense when it came to Sykkuno. Corpse had never acted this impulsively before he met this man. To act without thinking, in his line of work, he would be dead before he could even think about <em>wanting</em> to survive.</p><p> </p><p>“The east,” he replied, and stepped back a little when he realized Corpse was done scenting him. “We can, uh, try to offer trades of resources. But ultimately, I’m going for the weapons. I—I think we can use their help in spreading our weapons, Corpse. Don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a rising on the east, and Sykkuno wanted to get straight into the torrent. They’d be suspicious as fuck with his impeccable timing, but he could handle it. Sykkuno always did. Corpse didn’t even know how at this point. He had watched him talk and listened to everything he said, but there was nothing in particular that could be the reason of their willingness to take a stranger’s offer. Maybe it really was the charm.</p><p> </p><p>“When are we leaving?” he asked instead, mentally preparing their supplies.</p><p> </p><p>“After we're settled with Toast’s base,” Sykkuno said. “Corpse?”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed distractedly, wondering if they could take Ash with them. She mentioned she had trekked to that part before. Bringing Rae could be good too, but she was known all over and her presence might disrupt the neutral front Sykkuno was presenting. The rest was still busy with the upgrade on their base. In more or less two months, they’d be finished and Corpse could organize an oil rig.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anywhere you would like to avoid going to?”</p><p> </p><p>Corpse stopped his train of thought, and looked down at the man. He remembered his old clan, and the way it had suffocated the life out of him, inch by inch. And then he remembered Sykkuno, soft and immovable all at once as he offered Toast more things than he deserved, just to get the bounty off of Corpse’s head. He might not understand fully about what was going on between their inner alphas, who was Sykkuno truly, what exactly he was aiming for in the end, but if Sykkuno was crazy enough to take a completely unknown, feral alpha under his roof and offered his hand for a second chance in life, then Corpse would be a stupid shit if he didn’t take it.</p><p> </p><p>“None. I'll be anywhere you want me to,” he said. “Anywhere you need me to.”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno nodded, seemingly satisfied by his answer and Corpse smirked under his mask. In moment like this, how could people think that Sykkuno was a sweet, naïve child? Corpse had just more or less declared his loyalty to this border, to this man, in less than a year since he decided to stay after his recovery. And Sykkuno didn’t look surprised nor did he look flustered and excessively elated by it. Despite the softness of his tone, he was demanding answers, and Corpse doubted he would accept it if he had given a different one.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout his time here, he found out that there were things Sykkuno didn’t put his paw into, because he wouldn’t want to tie people down like that. They were free to live their lives, the way they needed it to be. As someone who defied the unspoken rules of the jungle of this new world, he’d be a hypocrite if he roped them into the life they had desperately tried to stay away from. But, there were things that Sykkuno <em>expected</em> to go certain ways, as soon as he was assured that the people involved would be able to handle it. If something went amiss, he would redirect it back on the course. It went without saying that these people would voluntarily offer themselves, or just people who realized what kind of person they were dealing with.</p><p> </p><p>Ash and Corpse understood that. Toast understood that. Even Jack, who doted on Sykkuno and clung to him and called him pretty, seemed to grasp it fast as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Although,” he added, “do we really have to go to north coast?”</p><p> </p><p>The corners of Sykkuno’s eyes crinkled, hand coming up to cover his unbidden laughter. “You—you just don’t want Toast to tease you about the muzzle, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I have to wear it to prove a point, I’m going to at least bite his face off—also to prove a point,” he deadpanned, and Sykkuno’s shoulders shook. He chuckled along with the older man, hand unconsciously came to rest on Sykkuno’s neck and rubbed the skin there.</p><p> </p><p>As usual, Sykkuno let him. And as usual, someone always came along to remind Corpse that they had the knack of being too intimately involved even with the smallest things.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop flirting and feed the horses, you <em>dogs</em>,” Rae screamed at them from the front porch.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno was still laughing softly as he slipped out of Corpse’s reach and went to the stable. He stood there, leaning against the wall as he thought back to what Toast said, everything he said. If it weren’t Sykkuno that Toast was talking about, would he be that hostile towards him? Was it possible that Corpse really was a stray dog that had imprinted on Sykkuno, and only on him?</p><p> </p><p>He shared a kinship with the rest of the team, and had learned how to dance around each of their tune. He would protect them the way they protected his back. He would avenge them if they had fallen. It wasn’t just Sykkuno. They were a pack, and they took care of each other. Toast could shove it where the sun didn’t shine and keep it there.</p><p> </p><p>And yet.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno was the only one his alpha reacted to. He was the only one that made Corpse feel the need of covering him with his scent. Sykkuno was also the only alpha that didn’t immediately spur his volatile reaction, even when his alpha was infuriated by his behavior. As the only omega in their pack, Rae should be the one Corpse felt the most protective towards. But Rae wasn’t a simpering omega that couldn’t hold a knife; she wasn’t known throughout the island for no reason. She was the omega that had pushed through numerous boundaries and put her name as the feral witch who utilized omega’s tripling amount of strength during her pre-heat, to slaughter people in less than a whiff of her scent. Ash and Jack and Ludwig, all of them could hold the fight on their own, had pulled their own weight in expanding their base and scouring resources for the team.</p><p> </p><p>It was only natural that Corpse gravitated to Sykkuno as the only person who refused to kill unless it was absolutely necessary, who met people in the wild and gave them nearly everything he had just because ‘they were being nice to him’. To Sykkuno, who never stuttered when it really mattered, but was frustratingly nervous in normal conversations, or when someone even so much as <em>hinted</em> a compliment at him. He deflected questions and compliments the way Rae deflected bullets and knives; crudely, almost easily, a dance they were so familiar with that their bodies moved without much thought. In this case, Sykkuno was so adamant on running away from conversations that involved him giving clear answers.</p><p> </p><p>And yet.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t afraid to stand in the same room as Scarra did, never faltered and never shown any fear despite knowing what the man could do. He handled Toast in a way that left him keep coming back to J10. He didn’t so much as blink with guns on his head, even if he stuttered and tried to negotiate the predicament. He gave his resources seemingly blindly, but Corpse knew that he held back on certain people, and gave only specific items to others. They thanked him all the same, but Corpse couldn’t help but feel like he had just witnessed Sykkuno feeding livestocks that he would slaughter in the far off future.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, he was the one who didn’t shy away from Corpse; who had chosen to stand close, closer than strictly necessary even when other people were in the room. He was the one who looked into Corpse’s eyes with unflinching intensity, and accepted that Corpse didn’t understand yet what he needed from Sykkuno—not completely, at least. With everything he was doing for the sake of this clan, and for Corpse, was it really a matter of question whether he truly was Sykkuno’s wild, loyal dog?</p><p> </p><p>He would wage war for his clan, but he would descend the depth of hell for Sykkuno. Toast was right, after all. He <em>was</em> Sykkuno’s dog, who would bite anyone who dared to come closer, who couldn’t control his instincts when it concerned the man. The realization wasn’t so unsettling, now that he didn’t have Toast boring holes to his head as a taunt. But it did make certain things came to light, and it all amounted to the same thing: what he knew of Sykkuno wasn’t even the half of it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, just a reminder that they might be ooc not only bc of my still lacking understanding of their characters, but also the effect of the a/b/o dynamic itself. As for Sykkuno, I like writing him as a character who won't just fumble and stammer, but also someone who wasn't afraid to cut throats, he just chooses not to (most of the times), and just doesn't want to (most of the times). After all, I made him as an alpha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. winter, muted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ash, winter, and one big bed in the making. [Set on the winter on the first chapter, corpse haven't met scarra as a part of J10, not yet.]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Or, the one where I think, wasn’t I going to write how whipped they are to each other? Where is that part exactly?</p><p>Honestly, you can skip this chapter and not miss any important progress. This is just cuddling as an excuse to ward off cold. If you're not down for some fluff, you can wait for tomorrow for another update :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>People had never had any problem in saying whatever they assumed of things they had only seen the half of. Knowledge brought power, and the fools wielded it for centuries from certain truths that in no way encompassed all the connecting nodes. They said, Sykkuno was as soft as the dream in the winter nights, right before their bodies froze over and people found the decaying remains months after. They said, he was as weak as the sweet little prince in fairy tales, never knowing that the prince was the one who devised the King’s assassination just because he wanted to keep the lowly tavern maid he had fallen in love with.</p><p> </p><p>Corpse touched the sides of Sykkuno’s face, and saw the flutters of his lashes, and wondered once again how people could ever see Sykkuno in other lights but the red mist of danger.</p><p> </p><p>In the first winter they had gone through together, Ash was ruthless in her obsession and Corpse almost pitied the way she was so afraid of the cold and the looming threat of loneliness in the white, uncaring blanket of the snow. As he ran his fingers through Sykkuno’s hair, Ash looked into the furnace and said, “My old teammates abandoned me in the winter just a little over two years ago. I’ve been getting by alone before I met Sykkuno.”</p><p> </p><p>Corpse didn’t know why she bothered. But then again, Sykkuno had been lecturing him about the importance of emotional connection, while he himself ensnared and played with people’s heart with an unfairly pretty smile on his face. He thought, he ought to call out Sykkuno on that, but Corpse liked the way Sykkuno talked so mockingly gentle with other people, so effortless in his goal to be underestimated and looked down upon. It brought a satisfaction to his primal side, if anything. That this person he felt unexplained urges for, could defend himself and strike if ever needed.</p><p> </p><p>“It must have been rough on you,” he said, for the lack of better things to express. He knew Ash didn’t expect sentiments; all of the inhabitants of this island had to survive one way or another. Ash’s story held no difference to hundreds others. But he listened still—this was the person Sykkuno respected and stayed with. If she talked long enough, Corpse might even have more pieces of the puzzle he was trying to figure out.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, yeah,” she replied. “He just showed up out of nowhere. He had his base nearby, apparently. He invited me to stay, and I was ready to run for the hills, you know? Which probably wouldn’t work out too well, considering he’s an alpha and his base is on the hills.”</p><p> </p><p>Corpse let out a small laugh, and Sykkuno mumbled something incoherent in his sleep. He snuffled around and only settled when Corpse gave him a hand to hold against his chest. Ash glanced over and smiled a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I was highly suspicious of him at the start,” Ash continued. “I mean, who in the world would just offer a warm place to stay at, food, bed, and security to a total stranger? Maybe there are people like that out there, Corpse, but we couldn’t even trust ourselves in this island, how could we trust others that easily?”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno was awake, Corpse realized after some time. He was sure Ash realized as well. But none of them said anything about it, and Sykkuno kept his eyes closed. This wasn’t his place to interrupt what Ash had to say to Corpse. He caressed the line of Sykkuno’s jaw, and he sighed ever so softly in return.</p><p> </p><p>Ash turned back to the furnace, as if seeing her memories on the flicker of the fire. She was almost too petite for a beta, pretty face that was at odd end with her efficiency with weapons, sweet voice and smiles that were almost as misleading as Sykkuno’s. The easy flutter in which she moved around him, the unassuming front she adopted with sliver of unexpected turns that never failed to surprise people, the earnest way she took care of them and made sure they got everything they needed day in and out—sometimes Corpse didn’t know where Ash ended and where Sykkuno began. There were traces of their behaviors and thoughts in each other that Corpse hadn’t quite reach yet with either of them.</p><p> </p><p>“But the winter was over, and he still wanted me to stay.” She took a moment of silence, before looking at Corpse with sadness in the lines of her face. “He was lonely, Corpse. In some senses, I think he still is. He could have everything, but he was looking for something that can settle the constant restlessness under his skin. In a way, I’m really grateful you decided to bleed all over our newly grown patch of grass, you know? Sykkuno is even more insane and ruthless before we met you, but I like Sykkuno either way. I think he’s treading a dangerous path, but he has reasons to fight for, to stay alive for right now. I think that’s more than enough for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Corpse looked away. There was a kind of intimacy and secrets in Ash’s eyes, in her voice, that he felt like he was eavesdropping a private conversation. Even if Ash meant for him to hear all of those, and Sykkuno was the one who woke up in the middle of it and listened in silence.</p><p> </p><p>Ash stood then, patting her pants and smiling at Corpse. He thought, she looked like she wanted to cry. “He is by no means an angel, Corpse. He can kill better than you or I, and it’s always too easy for him to manipulate people when he couldn’t—even us. But…”</p><p> </p><p>She trailed off, walked to where Corpse was sitting with Sykkuno’s head on his lap, and crouched to kiss his temple. She touched the corner of his closed eye, and said, “He chose us, and I think it’s foolish to try to deny that we’re willing to give nearly everything for him. Wouldn’t you think so, Corpse?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t answer, and she didn’t need him to. She waved him a goodnight. When Corpse looked down, Sykkuno was looking at him with calculating eyes that were far too clear for someone who had only woken up moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>“What can you gather form her story?” he asked, reaching out for the long scar on the side of Corpse’s left lip.</p><p> </p><p>“That you trust her enough to say all of those to me,” he answered.</p><p> </p><p>“She fell asleep out in the open,” he said. “I wanted to kill her. Give her mercy. But if I did that, then I might as well come back to the hole I’ve crawled out from. Ash is, in short, my saving graces. I wanted to lead my life the way I wanted to, and she strengthens that resolve. I might still have connections to my past, but we can’t truly escape from our ghosts, Corpse. I’m—I’m really glad I met her, and you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you ever tell me?” Corpse asked, when Sykkuno had climbed onto his lap and leaned his head on his shoulder. He didn’t wash his hair today; it still smelled a little like smoke and woods, hints of sweat as he inhaled a lungful of his scent in this close proximity.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno hesitated for the first time since he met him, and it made him pulled back, cupped his jaw in his hands. “<em>When</em> will you tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you stay? If I tell you?” he asked then, looking at Corpse’s eyes with intensity that almost made him shudder. He could feel their alphas starting to stir from their clash of will. “I… have something I have to do, before I can get what I want, Corpse. And you’re very much involved with it. If you leave, I—I don’t even know if I can go on.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. He was tired of Sykkuno dancing around the truth; so close to it but ever so cryptic when pressured. Close enough to reassure people, but he never confirmed anything, never gave straight words that could be remembered. Corpse was used to this kind of thing, sure. There were people who didn’t want unwelcomed parties from knowing too much. He had to strain and wrack his brain to understand the nuances and references properly. But with Ash as his only link to Sykkuno’s past, and Sykkuno himself clamming up in moments like this, he was clueless.</p><p> </p><p>He closed the inches between them and nosed around his jaw, the skin of his neck, his Adam’s apple, and stayed at the crook of his neck. He still smelled the same. Corpse was more attuned to his scent nowadays, easier to notice it even if they weren’t pressed together like this. “I can only promise to stay long enough to listen,” he murmured against Sykkuno’s exhaled breath. “I don’t know what I will do, how I’ll feel afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno’s hand came up to clasp the back of his neck, tight enough for Corpse to feel the heat from his palm. “A-alright, yeah. That’s fair for me,” he said, and tipped his head further, signaling Corpse to complete his scenting. “I’ll tell you, when—when I have all the pieces I need for my plan. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Corpse took a moment to look up, and closed his eyes as he went back to Sykkuno’s scent gland. “Okay,” he said. “Can we sleep together tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a smile in Sykkuno’s voice when he said, “But we always sleep together?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, frustrated. Sykkuno was being a dolt on purpose. “No, on the same bed.”</p><p> </p><p>They had never done that before. Sure, their beds were next to each other, and on some nights, they slept closer to the center to find each other’s body heat and risked waking up with pain on their sides from the ridges of the bed. Sykkuno let him scent him whenever Corpse wanted, sat on his lap like he belonged there, wasn’t afraid to challenge others when they started hinting at his and Corpse’s relationship, and yet Corpse had never once held him in his sleep. He wondered why he hadn’t asked earlier. That might have something to do with how he still didn’t understand why he felt like <em>this</em> specifically with Sykkuno, and his alpha wasn’t helping either in its extreme spectrum of intimacy and violent aggression when it came to the other alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno was silent for some time. When Corpse was done scenting him and pulled back to see his face, he looked like he was contemplating the history of the cold war. “Hmm… would we even fit though? Ash tends to forget not all of us have the luxury of keeping our feet <em>on</em> the bed all night.”</p><p> </p><p>He wheezed out a laugh at that, but he had to admit that the bed Ash made was a tad too small for him. Even Sykkuno, who was a few inches shorter than Corpse, sometimes woke up with his legs on the floor if he moved too often in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s reasonable,” he said, but he wanted this, regardless the reason why. Sykkuno didn’t ask, either way. “I’m warmer than the blanket, though. You can—you can curl up and I’ll hold you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno pretended to mull this over, nodding along the way Corpse did when he wasn’t paying attention to the chatters around him. He smiled fondly at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” he said then. “But only because you’re literally a human furnace, Corpse. How- how do you do that? I feel like I fell short on the alpha advantages roulette.”</p><p> </p><p>He grunted when he picked Sykkuno up. The guy was in no way as fluffy as he looked. He was still an alpha, with better strength and speed than regular people. He might look lanky and unassuming, but he moved undetected and was strong enough to saddle heavy bags around in his supply runs. Still, Corpse didn’t waste years of his life hauling dead bodies to fail in picking up a lighter one that could adjust to the way he moved.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno yelped when he suddenly stood up, but was fast enough in his reaction to wrap his legs around Corpse’s waist and laughed as the taller man took several trembling steps before getting steadier the closer they went to their room.</p><p> </p><p>“Good thing I’m lucky when it comes to gambling,” Corpse said as he closed the door with his leg, and gently put Sykkuno on his bed. He remembered his time sitting on the gambling house, watching the number went round and round with increasing frustration. He always won everything back, though, and then more. If he didn’t—well, there were always some unsuspecting fools ready to be killed on their way back from supply run. Those were some unpleasant times; he wondered if the addiction to gambling stuck so tight on his head that he did exactly just that in every situation. He could prepare and plan everything down to the last details, but there were always unpredictable circumstances and Corpse gambled on those to tip on his favor.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he did it with Sykkuno, too. Gambling with the circumstances, and ultimately bet his loyalty and his life when he felt like the odds were in his favor. But either he lost everything or gained more than he had ever expected, he didn’t think he’d take it back. Sykkuno was… Corpse was far too tangled in everything that was Sykkuno to even <em>think</em> about letting go.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno let out a small ‘oof!’ when Corpse lay down on top of him. Corpse wasn’t even that heavy, despite the muscles. He had <em>seen</em> Sykkuno wrangled with heavy machinery and lifting logs and stone slabs when they built their base tirelessly. He had no right whining about Corpse’s weight.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we- are we going to sleep like this?” he asked with laughter in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Corpse hummed against his chest. Sykkuno had prominent collar bones; he had noticed this since the start, even more with his habit of scenting him. But they looked good from this view, too. He wanted to bite them, just to hear Sykkuno screamed as he crushed bones under his canines. He sighed at that. He had alternating thought of bundling Sykkuno in the softest of blankets, and fighting him until either of them dropped to the ground. He figured that it was their pheromones clashing, what with them being aggressive alphas in their own rights.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” he said, and Sykkuno spluttered.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait,” he stammered, “really?”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, and rolled over to the side. He missed the collar bones view already. But this way, he could slip a hand underneath Sykkuno’s head, pillowed him on his shoulder and pulled him closer still until their bodies were flushed together. The nights were getting colder and colder. The blankets Ash tirelessly made helped a lot, but being so close to Sykkuno like this, having him tentatively putting his hand on Corpse’s back, tangling their legs together, made the looming threat of harsh winter a lot more bearable. They could make new bed, a bigger one, and Ash would pout and ask endless questions like a hound dog, but they could have one instead of two separate beds. He could have Sykkuno in his arms every night and morning. The thought alone made his alpha rumbled and purred in satisfaction; he wondered if Sykkuno’s own alpha was laughing at this pathetic display of domesticity.</p><p> </p><p>“You smell re-really good,” Sykkuno said. It was the first time he had ever commented on Corpse’s scent. “Well—you smell like dirt and smoke, but, there’s something else, too. It smells good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lilies,” he said, playing with a piece of hair on Sykkuno’s nape. “It used to startle people a lot when I killed them.”</p><p> </p><p>Too many people knew of who Corpse was, what he did back then to earn his title. Too many people were wary of him and his specific skillset, of the fact that he could overpower most alphas that were his targets. They had reluctant respect for him. It took a lot to survive in this time, and to stay on the top of the food chain could cost people everything they had ever held dear. Corpse had nothing but his will of staying alive—or, at the very least, dying in his own term rather than killed in some corner of the island with nothing but radiation and the silence to accompany him before the end.</p><p> </p><p>But Sykkuno knew that Corpse escaped his old clan because he had grown too tired to fight their war, that he didn’t believe in their cause. He knew that Corpse was more than capable of snapping his neck even when he was wounded and in extreme pain. He still took him in and let him be a part of what he and Ash had in J10. In a way, Corpse thought that this was Sykkuno’s selfishness showing its head.</p><p> </p><p>For whatever reason, Sykkuno decided that he wanted Corpse here, and so he stayed. He looked at Corpse with soft eyes and bared his neck just the slightest. Enough to appease his alpha, enough to pull Corpse closer and let him think that this was the right decision to take—staying with two strangers with too many secrets out in the open written in undecipherable codes. He pulled strings and ventured out of J10 to make alliances; to keep them save, to keep them connected if they ever needed help, he said. But Corpse knew that it was because Sykkuno wanted him by his side and he would get what he wanted, by multiple means that most people couldn’t notice.</p><p> </p><p>Just the way he wanted Ash to stay, and made sure that she did. He would let them go, if they ever wanted to. Not many alphas would be willing to let the things they had fought so hard for escaped from their fingers—Corpse was a prime example of this behavior. But Sykkuno didn’t exactly go by the conventional route in being an alpha. Sure, he fought and pushed his efforts in realizing his desires, but there was certain softness in Sykkuno when it came to freedom.</p><p> </p><p>He had tried to escape from something in his past, Corpse realized. That was the reason why he valued freedom and desires to rule their own lives, by their own hands. Even if he was incredibly good in getting what he wanted and making sure that people were drawn in enough, charmed enough to keep it that way, he ultimately put the choices in their hands still. Those who had strong enough will, they would appreciate the option even if they decided to give Sykkuno exactly what he wanted. Those who had lost too deeply in his dark eyes and soft smiles, they wouldn’t even realize they were standing right in the middle of a whirlpool in dangerous water.</p><p> </p><p>Corpse liked to think that he was the first of the two. But with how easily Sykkuno strung him around, the way he was saying yes before Sykkuno even finished the question—he wondered if he even had restraints when it came to this man.</p><p> </p><p>“I like it,” Sykkuno decided then. “I like it on you. I know someone named Lily, she doesn’t smell like lilies at all, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily. There were a lot of people named Lily in this island, of that Corpse was sure. But with how Sykkuno worked, he was pretty sure that he knew <em>which</em> Lily he was talking about. The current second in command in Scarra’s base; a petite girl with sweet smiles and danger glinting behind her eyeglasses. She was extremely good in organizing the clan, and didn’t bat an eyelash when they met for the first time. She made good tea, too. She learned it from Scarra’s favorite associate, she said. He didn’t bother asking which one, he was there to take a side errand because his clan owed Scarra a favor that time.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered if she meant Sykkuno.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” he said, instead of pushing for answers of his thoughts. “I don’t want you sleeping with someone else that smells like lilies.”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno’s laughter was tinkling and beautiful. Corpse thought that it was too easy to fall on his knees for this man with too many hidden sides.</p><p> </p><p>“That is a very scandalous accusation, Corpse,” he admonished, though it was ruined by the way he pressed closer to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He just hummed, listening to Sykkuno’s breath calming down, counting each exhale and inhale like counting bullets fired from a gun. The stone slab wall he was pressed against still felt cold even through layers of blankets, but Sykkuno held him as tight and Corpse thought that he would like to pass through a lot more winters like this.</p><p> </p><p>Ash pouted and grumbled at them. She made the bed anyway. Corpse looked at Sykkuno’s pretty smile as he looked at their new, bigger bed and remembered that he fought as hard to be by his side. And even if they kept defying the traditional rules of alphas, Corpse would keep this one. He wouldn’t let go. He tightened his grip on Sykkuno’s wrist, biting back the satisfaction it brought when he didn’t even flinch, and knew that Sykkuno wouldn’t let go either.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I made this chapter solely to see them finally cuddling, and Corpse taking another baby step in initiating their disgustingly frequent occurrence of pda. I <i>did</i> tell you this is fluff. Aside from that, I didn't expect this to get this much attention! I know my writings can be boring with too much description and less conversations/actions, and can be very repetitive too, so I never thought people would like this. Thank you for the kudos and all the kind comments, they all made me smile.</p><p>I still have one more commission, but I have a day off so I decided to update this. Take care guys, I'll see you later!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. scars like train track (watershed)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corpse, on the different voices Sykkuno held, on the scars and marks on his body, on the echoes of his past. Or, alternatively: Sykkuno charmed a lot of people, and got enamored by a few in turn. “Where’s the shame in taking what you want, Corpse?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This... got out of hand really fast. I was planning maybe a 5k at most, it stopped a little over 8k. All because I kept adding bits when presented with the chance. I understand that some of you favor shorter chapters, but there were things I have to let out here. Again, I'm so sorry that the way I write doesn't feel like the characters you're familiar with, I still hope you'll enjoy the read :D</p><p>Title from Richard Siken's poetry, Little Beast, verse 5.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>There were blueprints scattered all over the big table in the workshop. Dream was sitting with his chair tipped dangerously close to the floor. Corpse thought, maybe the guy had a masochistic streak because he kept doing that even if Toast had snapped at him approximately three times since they had moved their discussion here. He was talking to Ash about the newest weapon upgrades Sykkuno had sent over two weeks ago—apparently, the recoil was too much on his shoulders even if the damage output was more than enough to make even an alpha stagger.</p><p> </p><p>They were installing a proximity sensor, one that will notify the base with some sort of warning alarm each time there was someone close in the perimeter they would set. Sykkuno explained that the downfall would be the gathering for the materials, and the fact that it could make everyone jittery since people could just be passing by and the alarm would still blare, loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the point, isn’t it?” Toast raised his eyebrows. “Eventually, people will know not to cross or scavenge too close to our base. It’s the threat and intimidation that is necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno’s hand stopped scribbling on his notes, and looked up with a look in his eyes that stirred Corpse’s alpha. Here was the thing about Sykkuno that he had noticed over the time: he had too many different sides, and nearly all of them went unnoticed unless someone paid close attention to him. Corpse did. He was painfully aware of how he noticed every single little thing about Sykkuno, and while not many people knew what he was looking for, they noticed that he was looking. This had become an issue not only in their base, but also other places that had witnessed their interactions. They said, how it was so easy to tame the beast with gentle words and pretty smiles hidden beneath delicate fingers. When the whispers became too careless that even Sykkuno could hear it, he smiled ever so softly and Corpse smiled under his mask for the danger that was unbeknownst to them; so close to their throat it nearly touched it, so fluid and controlled that they wouldn’t even have the time to blink before their throats were cut open with those very same delicate fingers they had called out with mockery in their tones.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t blind nor was he deaf. Living so long under his line of work, honing his instincts and skills to perfection, it had always been in Corpse’s nature to perceive everything faster, deeper, and acted accordingly in turn. He wouldn’t have his head attached to his shoulder for so long if he was careless, if he underestimated even one person that had ever crossed his way. It was only a matter of time to notice all the different voices Sykkuno used, all the different meanings in the downturned slant of his brown eyes that looked so forgiving, so harmless.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno was anything but harmless. He was compassionate to a fault to people he cared for, but he was selective and almost obsessive in testing and turning people’s mind out for the sake of choosing the right person to take under his wing. Ash said, once bitten twice shy. She had never given a full disclosure of the event that led to this particular behavior, but it had something to do with his old clan, and his old work. Corpse had an inkling of them, but it was never clear enough to actually understand things in complete perspective.</p><p> </p><p>“I was also a pawn, once upon a time,” was the only thing Sykkuno was willing to say about this matter. Corpse wisely shut his lips and put them on the skin above his collar bones instead as they lay side by side.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t afraid of sharing what he had with people, but never without intentions. It might sound like he was insincere, but Sykkuno looked at Ash like she was the one who built the sky for him, and hugged Ludwig like he wanted nothing but keep him there until everything painful in this world was gone. He always meant well to people he decided to help, but it was always within his calculation and careful consideration. In this Island, where people didn’t have to wait for the radiation to kill them before they killed each other, it was more than needed in every step someone took. It was exhausting, and in several instances Sykkuno still slipped and let his bleeding heart showed its face, but Corpse understood the necessity.</p><p> </p><p>Although mainly known for his stutters and gentle words, there were several different cadences to his voice. Sykkuno’s choice of words had always been so polite, painfully so. Corpse hadn’t heard him cursed even once. Rae was the one with the most intent on making Sykkuno curse. Maybe it was the fact that he seemed to be always considerate in expressing his opinion, maybe it was the way his voice became smaller at the trail when he was unsure, maybe it was the way his inflection made him sound like he was always hesitant. But Rae wanted to see what was hidden beneath his close lipped smile. The appeal of discovering something different was her main drive.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just like—“ She stopped, seemed to think it over, and then laughed heartily. “Do you remember convenient stores? Managers on pizza places? Or the customer service on the other line that is so hard to reach? He sounds like that. Like he’s talking to a customer. It’s nice and polite and calming and everything, because it is the intention: to pacify. I love Sykkuno and I will kill an army for him, but that voice frustrates me.”</p><p> </p><p>It frustrated Corpse too, but it made him realize just how open, how trusting Sykkuno was to him because he had heard what Rae wanted all this time. Sykkuno was just too careful in letting people read what he meant between the lines, the lilt of his tones. Rae, of course, would find out later after she spent her years in J10, so close to Sykkuno’s heart, but Corpse knew this all since the first time Ash and Sykkuno took him in.</p><p> </p><p>It also made him realize that Sykkuno had a type. Not exactly in a romantic nature as it was the choice of people he enjoyed their presence with, enough to let some of his other cadences to slip through his lips. Toast, was one of those people.</p><p> </p><p>“A threat?” It wasn’t a question as much as a statement that he had thought over, just without the rose gold filter of warm hue and quite evening spent in silence. It was cold and downright unfeeling. “Why don’t we make it shoot on sight then? I can install some additional weapons on several vantage points.”</p><p> </p><p>Toast, to his credit, didn’t even blink. It bothered Corpse that Toast seemed to be expecting certain sides of Sykkuno to show up, and wasn’t surprised in the slightest to all the differences he was presented with compared to the ones people usually saw. Almost like Toast was familiar with them, almost like he knew them <em>already</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“It can also backfire and shoot people that we actually <em>meant</em> to let through,” he pointed out, inching closer to Sykkuno’s side. “We’re trying to <em>warn</em> people, not making an enemy out of every border.”</p><p> </p><p>It was only now, when Sykkuno stood up to his full height without slouching, that Corpse was made even more aware of Toast’s and his height difference and their dynamic status. Kind, easily flustered Sykkuno was still an alpha made of experiences and prices he paid for his survival. On the other end of the table, Dream was watching the exchange with bated breath.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a problem,” Sykkuno said, not even a hint of stutter. “You wouldn’t leave your base completely empty, would you Toast? The guards would have the control over the security system; keep them on their toes to know when to activate the kill on sight and when to let it be on warning alarm.”</p><p> </p><p>Corpse moved along to his other side, not missing the slight glance from Toast before his attention was absorbed by Sykkuno again. The alpha’s posture was lax, but there was something in the coil of his shoulders, in the thrum of his fingers as they caressed the pen he was holding between his fingers. Corpse entertained the morbid imagination of Sykkuno stabbing Toast’s eye with it just to drive a point. <em>Maybe</em> he had the slightest fixation on stabbing Toast’s eye that he projected it to nearly every situation. Wasn’t exactly his fault that Toast grated his nerves. Toast held himself with an air of control and the sense that he knew what everyone didn’t, and judging by the way he acted around Sykkuno, Corpse was certain that he actually knew something. It would be the day hell froze over when Corpse willingly asked for it, however.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the difference in having no security system, then, if we still have to be the one holding the trigger?” he taunted.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno tilted his head. The movement was curious and child-like, at odd end with his words. “The difference is the threat it imposes. You want the threat and intimidation, don’t you? People will not only know not to scavenge near your base lest they’ll be found out, they will also know the risk of being killed if they’re not careful. That even if you leave your base empty, there’s still going to be danger inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s crazy,” Dream whispered to Ash, who smiled thinly and nodded. She was used to this kind of Sykkuno—nearly all of them were. “I kind of like it,” he said again.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno suddenly turned to him and smiled, a little bit bashful and red around the cheeks. “Thank you for the, uh, compliment, Dream.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the juxtaposing turn of event and the whiplash from how fast Sykkuno shifted his gears that finally tipped Dream’s chair and sent him sprawling on the ground. Ash laughed and made no move to help him. Sykkuno’s eyes widened and he squeaked out a, “Dream! Oh my God, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s okay,” Toast said, waving his hand as if waving the concern away. “He’s just stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, t-that’s not nice,” Sykkuno protested with a small frown.</p><p> </p><p>Toast, true to his fashion, smiled with all teeth and slanted eyes. “What’s not <em>nice</em>, is your way of dealing with trespassers and intruders, Sykkuno.”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno put down his pen, traced the blueprint of the security system with slow movement. “Isn’t that the point? Threats and intimidation don’t come hand in hand with kindness. The price of one’s life is always involved in the process.”</p><p> </p><p>It was too intimate, Corpse thought, even if his voice was still cold and distant. He touched Sykkuno’s wrist, and wrapped his fingers around it when he looked at him. “No guns,” he decided for them. “Put out the words that it will shoot on sight. Toast already has enough reputation for the back-up of credibility.”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno nodded, giving him a small smile and leaned into him as if they were alone. As if Toast wasn’t standing on his other side and giving them an assessing look. “Alright, we’ll get to it as soon as we have the materials. We can build it over here and give it to them to install. Is it alright with you, Toast?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think my voice is going to be considered in this matter at this point,” he shrugged, looking almost like he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to laugh or put Sykkuno under a microscope for intense scrutiny. “Do it your way, as long as the security system is working.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll know firsthand if it’s not,” Ash piped up. She was right—everything Sykkuno made, they all tested it first.</p><p> </p><p>Corpse and Rae tested his weapons, sometimes Ash joined along with them. While both the ex-mercs had numerous experiences with weapons, Ash had a knack for details. She also followed in Sykkuno’s footsteps of being absolutely merciless and cold at the strangest time. She wasn’t as well versed as Rae and Corpse, wasn’t as fluid and her movements weren’t as lethal; she hadn’t honed her body into the weapon itself, but she had no inhibition when something important was on the line and never bothered with moral in her cold efficiency.</p><p> </p><p>Along with that, she tested the base and security system with Ludwig. He liked to joke around about his locksmith capabilities, but he <em>could</em> actually break into a base without anyone’s notice most of the time. It came with the price of corny jokes about unlocking people's heart, and Sykkuno would be the first one to cover his mouth and laughed like it was the best thing after pumpkin patches. Ludwig, strong, level-headed Ludwig with too much mercy and penchant to brighten the mood in the room, was fast on his track on nestling himself in Sykkuno's soft spot, as well as everyone else's. It seemed that his jokes held a truth in them as well— all the best jokes did. Jack worked on finer details of the system—whether it would be compatible, whether the system was too obvious for outsiders, whether that one clan was willing to let the opportunity of having one of the best security system in the land slip through their hands just because they were greedy, stubborn bastards who didn’t want to compromise. His accent and the way he slipped in threats under his jovial nature were what made him the right choice to handle over their allies and partners when it really came to business.</p><p> </p><p>It was also a reminder that while Sykkuno always met them in person to give his offers of trades, he would only continue to talk in person with several chosen ones. The rest, Jack handled it as soon as Sykkuno was finished. Case on point, their current situation of handling Toast’s security system.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have the materials ready by the end of this month,” Toast said. “That aside, my offer of staying at our base while you finish this still stands. Just humor me and say that you’ll think about it, Sykkuno.”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno, even if his wrist was still in Corpse’s firm grip, their shoulders pressed close, still threw a shy smile at Toast and said, “I will think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>There was also this thing about Sykkuno: he was always aware of what he was doing, even if he didn’t always know the result and consequences of his actions. But no one did, to be fair. There were always blind spots that couldn’t be seen by oneself; no matter how self-sufficient they were in covering it, no matter how hard they were bracing for the impact.</p><p> </p><p>So Corpse knew that this wasn’t just Sykkuno being bashful or nice, this wasn’t some friendly conversation in-between business. This was Sykkuno knowing exactly the dance he was playing with Toast, and actively feeding the detached interest and curiosity Toast held over him. This was their version of circling around each other in a subtle imitation of an Alpha Challenge; the teasing smiles and mind games that they both seemed to enjoy. Toast didn’t look at Sykkuno the way those filthy, wretched bastards did, but he still had a clear desire to pick Sykkuno apart and analyze every single nook and cranny of his mind. For all his status as a beta, for the way he was so easy and pacifying in his every day’s interaction, Toast still stood his ground to whoever sat across him, calculating the risks and running through outcomes of certain decision in his head. In that regard, he was similar to Sykkuno. And in other regards, he was an alpha of his own caliber.</p><p> </p><p>It made Corpse’s blood boil for a lot of different reasons. The exhilaration of seeing two people who knew their worth sizing each other up, ready to tear at each other’s throat. The excitement of seeing a side of Sykkuno that wasn’t all smiles and flowery fields in this radiation polluted Island. It all mingled with a desire to hold Sykkuno by his nape and bare his throat for everyone else to see, to <em>know</em> that it was Corpse whom he had allowed to be so close to his arteries, who had the right to put his scent and his hands on Sykkuno; the desire residing deep in his marrow to show Toast that he would obliterate him to pieces before he could even think about taming Sykkuno and his wild sides.</p><p> </p><p>It still surprised Corpse of how much restraint he had to exert over himself in not keeping Sykkuno by his side and instead letting him have whatever he wanted to nurture with Toast. Unfortunately for him, even if he cut Toast down, it wouldn’t be the end of it. Toast wasn’t the only one who held Sykkuno’s attention and interest, wasn’t the only one who looked at Sykkuno and had the honor of having him returning the gaze steadily without hints of fluster and blushes.</p><p> </p><p>Corpse unconsciously tightened his hold, and Sykkuno immediately turned to him. One of his hands came up to caress the side of Corpse’s jaw, eyes full of concern and mirth. “Are you okay?” he asked, inching closer and slotting into the edges of their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>From the other side, Toast sighed and walked to where Dream was still sprawling on the floor. Apparently, he decided that the best place to watch the banter was from down there. Ash was comfortably talking about several ways to deal with the recoil of the new guns, and pointing out which muscle to train for so he would be ready if there were something similar in the future upgrades. She also, for some reason, told Dream to try shooting it at someone’s neck to see the spread of the bullet got into their nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“By my prediction, it can actually go into someone’s eye and blind them if they happened to survive the initial impact!” she said, inappropriately excited for the topic. “Although the drawback is quite harsh on the body, it’s worth the exercise and mastery for the sight alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noted,” Dream replied, also inappropriately responsive for such topic. “I’ll get to it when we’re back. It takes so long to make the bullets, though. Toast only allows me such little portion of magazines!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let you have more once you’re not toppling over from shooting it,” Toast replied with a flat face. “We're going, lovebirds over there won’t be finished soon. Let’s scram before they start eyefucking or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream chuckled and hopped onto his feet. “They already are though? Like, all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Toast gathered his things, looking nonplussed and exasperated. “It’s almost disgusting if it’s not so inevitable. Maybe even more so because of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream stole a glance at Corpse and Sykkuno, who were still whispering things to each other, bodies so close it almost felt dirty to intrude. Corpse was well aware of their attention, heard all of their words spoken as if they weren’t in the room together, but he had a hand on Sykkuno’s hip and Sykkuno was telling him about the progress of his newest plants. He sounded so endeared and Corpse could give zero fucks about them all as long as Sykkuno kept his hands on Corpse’s face, framing it so soft and warm.</p><p> </p><p>“Awh, come on, look at them,” Dream said, gesturing to the two alphas on the other end of the workshop table. “They just have a <em>really</em> good chemistry!”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Toast said, despite him also looking on with an unreadable gaze in his eyes. “An issue is what they have. And they have loads, by the look of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you out,” Ash cut in, grinning like she hadn’t seen something this entertaining in a while. It was probably not the closeness and the deliberate choice the alphas made to be so wrapped around each other’s presence. It was more of the way other people reacted to it that brought mirth to her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re gone,” Corpse said in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno rubbed his thumb ever so softly on the edge of Corpse’s mask, and didn’t nod. “I’m aware,” he answered simply, his eyes never straying far from Corpse’s eyes, his face, like there was something incredibly magnetic there.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you are,” he laughed. “Including the way you were shamelessly flirting with Toast just a moment ago.”</p><p> </p><p>The older man laughed along at that. “He’s—uh, how do I say it, um, he- he's an interesting one,” he admitted. “Very clever and unpredictable. He’s a great ally amongst all the partnerships.”</p><p> </p><p>Corpse ground his thumb on the cradle of Sykkuno’s hip bone, and the alpha closed his eyes, lay his head on his shoulder with stuttered breath. “Make sure that an ally is all he is for.”</p><p> </p><p>They could hear the rumble of Toast’s and Dream’s car outside, Ash’s loud goodbyes and Rae’s expletives because Toast probably taunted her on his way out. Corpse held Sykkuno close, feeling the thrum of his heartbeat and the whir of his mind under the floppy mop of hair. He would kill for this, he thought, feeling the warmth of closeness and undeniable trust put upon his hand. He would defy everything just to understand what exactly Sykkuno was to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes I forgot that you’re so young still,” Sykkuno whispered. “So hot headed beneath the calm temperament, so arrogant under your certainty, still so full of blood lust despite wanting peace so bad that you’re willing to side over to some strangers in unknown land.”</p><p> </p><p>Corpse stilled at that. It was rare that Sykkuno ever spoke those kinds of words to him, in the tone that revealed how much he adored Corpse, in the inflection that whispered a gentle mockery for something he held dear. This was an alpha in his arms; older, more experienced even if not as strong. He was very much capable of killing Corpse in this moment simply because he knew all of his tells, his movements, his strong suits and weaknesses, his thoughts and secrets. Sykkuno didn’t know everything, but he knew enough to bring Corpse down if he ever wanted to. Corpse would give a good fight and bring Sykkuno along with him to the deepest layer of hell if he ever did that, and they both knew it.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to break your pretty neck every single time you talk like you wanted them to put their fingers on your skin,” he then said, facing the implicit challenge in Sykkuno’s words head on, proving the very thing he was stating. “On the other hand, I also want to stand aside and let you have your little games so I can see, so they can see. You’re not an innocent little rabbit inside, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>No matter how soft he was to the touch, how pliant he was under his hands, this was still a predator in hiding. Sykkuno liked a certain number of people and let them see him simply because it felt good to be seen as what he was.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, am I?” he replied just as calm.</p><p> </p><p>Corpse smiled against his temple, and decided that if Sykkuno ever issued a serious challenge to him, his pretty neck was the first thing he’d put his hands on. Choke him until he was gasping for air, leaving imprints of bruises and proofs that he could stand by Sykkuno's side, see him for who he really was, and still had the privilege of holding him by the end of the night.</p><p> </p><p>As Ludwig entered the workshop, didn’t bat an eyelash at their position, and reported about some findings in the security system prototypes Sykkuno gave him last week, Corpse pulled him in for the last time and whispered, “Maybe you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno’s tinkling laugh followed him until he was outside; bright and knowing, something beautiful and a threat under the same breath.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>For all the different sides that Sykkuno presented, and how freely he showed it to people at times, it was still hard to comprehend how people kept eating from Sykkuno’s hand and thought that he was something so pure and good.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like, Hades and Persephone, d’you know that mythology, Corpse?” Jack said one night.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno was resting early because he had decided to learn how to fly a minicopter and promptly crashed and burned over the nearest bay. It almost gave them all a collective heart attack, though the alpha himself was busy laughing over how his body was pushing out of the water like a dolphin. He got a burn on his arm, and a lot of bruises all over his body. Corpse was about ready to murder someone before Sykkuno put a hand on his face and smiled like he didn’t just almost died if they didn’t crash over a body of water.</p><p> </p><p>Ray C., a nomad that Corpse recognized only because he had seen him in the gambling house, was the one who taught him. He was badly bruised, but otherwise didn’t suffer from serious injury. He was a doctor, and had promptly taken care of Sykkuno’s burn and their minor injuries. He talked with calm, pleasant voice as he assured Sykkuno that it was okay, he didn’t need Sykkuno to replace the minicopter. He was well aware of the risk of them crashing, the main reason why he fly them near the bay. At least the water would absorb the impact better than solid ground. They were thankful that he happened to be a doctor, and a good pilot to boot, so he could minimize the accident by leaning to the front seat and steer them away from towers and into the water instead when it was clear that the copter had no choice but to crash.</p><p> </p><p>Corpse didn’t have any problem with the guy—still didn’t, actually. But he also couldn’t stop himself from sitting next to Sykkuno as Ray treated his wounds. This was another person that Sykkuno spoke in different cadence to; a steady, almost detached inflection that always made Ray laughed whenever he suggested something outrageous or something that was so out of ordinary with the nice, flowery Sykkuno.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey everyone, I’m Ray,” he said when they first met in the compound near the bay. It was his current camp, and Sykkuno and Corpse happened to have a business there. Rae was tagging along since Sykkuno had spread the news that she was under J10’s protection and was a part of the clan. It was easier now that people didn’t see her as a separate entity, was no longer in Scarra’s as his most known killing machine. They forgot that Sykkuno only said that Rae was theirs, but said nothing about her violent tendencies when it came to battles and disputes.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was his calm, composed demeanor; maybe it was the slope of his broad shoulders and his charming smiles. Whatever it was, Sykkuno turned to look at him with an equally calm lines on his face and said, “Syanne, hit him with a rock.”</p><p> </p><p>Syanne, because she was thoroughly charmed and only thought that Sykkuno was joking along, hit Ray with a rock on his arm. Sykkuno spluttered and said, “Oh my God! You actually did it?! I don’t know her—I don’t know her! Jesus—” but there was something else in his eyes, and the fact that he didn’t stutter out an apology was enough to raise suspicion to people who paid attention. Ray, strangely enough, let it happen with no more than a small chuckle as he rubbed over his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, every time they went there, Sykkuno would stand by Corpse’s side, talking amiably with the people there as he waited. Ray would come to him without fail, greeting him with the charming smile that fit so well on his kind face. Corpse would palm the knife hidden beneath his waistband and Rae would look at him like she was daring him to do something. He didn’t, for some reason. But then again, why would he? This wasn’t something new, and it was pretty entertaining to see distant affection and equal part contempt in Sykkuno’s face each time he talked to Ray, each time they moved closer together because Sykkuno wanted to see his equipment, wanted to know where else he had explored, wanted Ray to try lifting this and that, wanted him to teach Sykkuno how to fly the minicopter and didn’t feel an ounce of remorse as they crashed.</p><p> </p><p>He only offered to replace the minicopter out of formality, Corpse realized. And the whole time they listened to the conversation between Ray and Sykkuno in the copter through the comm, there wasn’t the slightest softness like the way he handled Toast. It was detached, despite him continuously waiting for Ray to venture to him. He didn’t know exactly why, whether there was a history to them, but he knew that Sykkuno wasn’t out for Ray’s blood. He just enjoyed the possible danger that he presented, and Ray rolling with the punches and still came back to talk about mundane things such as whether Sykkuno actually wanted him to fire a shot over the random people they saw on the ground from the copter.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Jack and nodded. Ludwig was more versed with stories and literature, but Corpse wasn’t a complete imbecile in mythologies and historical references. He didn’t exactly remember all of them; no one did in this Island. But there were still traces of literature left and sometimes he had to learn them to understand certain codes and plans.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he said, and threw some more twigs into the fire.</p><p> </p><p>“People have always perceived Hades as this untouchable old god. But how can they not? Hades was the god of the soul realm, likened to a grim reaper, and his name is still used to refer to hell as well,” Jack explained. He munched on his food for a moment, trying his words out in his mind. “The widely known version of the myth is that Hades kidnapped Persephone and took her into the underworld where she essentially developed a Stockholm syndrome and ruled with him ‘til the end of time.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, he was familiar with that part. He still didn’t know where Jack was heading with all this. But Jack rarely ever said something without a meaning to it when he had gone out of his way to explain in details. He jested around and was never short of jokes supply, but there was a reason why Sykkuno trusted him in the management department.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a version of it anyway, but there are others, y’know?” he said. “The one where Persephone was the one who travelled to the underworld all by herself and proven her worth to rule by his side. I think this one makes more sense, simply because Hades wasn’t exactly a problematic god. He was literally stuck in the underworld for many millennia and only came out when he was called for the meeting of the gods—makes more sense if Persephone was the daring one instead of him, don’t you think? Mostly because it was in her nature to seek out adventures and chaos. Her name means bringer of destruction, that’s an obvious clue if I’ve ever seen one.”</p><p> </p><p>Corpse nodded again, this time because he understood what Jack was trying to say. He told Rae to come back inside because her eyes were drooping. She stubbornly refused until Jack was done, so Corpse motioned for Jack to continue with his tale.</p><p> </p><p>“In that sense, people often forgot that Persephone was not some weak, damsel in distress that couldn’t do anything in the face of danger. Names always mean something in the mythology, and hers was bestowed by Zeus himself. She lived up to that name, regardless of the version of the story,” Jack said and smiled when Rae nodded over. “Go to sleep, Rae.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up and get to the part where Sykkuno is this flowery spring goddess with a knack for disasters,” she snapped, irritated after being told twice. It wasn’t like she wasn’t able to stay awake all night, or days for that matter. But she was nearing her heat cycle and her body was trying to get as much rest and food as possible. There was a big nest built from all of their stolen clothes in the room she shared with Ash.</p><p> </p><p>Jack laughed out loud at that, spraying bits of his food. Corpse calmly scooted over so he wouldn’t get in the line of fire. “Alright, alright,” he acquiesced. “What I’m trying to say is, people are so wrapped up around their perception of Sykkuno as the first version of Persephone, that they only entertain the possibility of the second one as a mere flitting thought. It’s easier to believe in things you wanted to see instead of unfamiliar territories that bring a sense of threat to yourself, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>And people would never let themselves be controlled the way they did under Sykkuno’s clever ministration if they truly believed in the possibilities. Toast and Scarra were the prime example of people who did. Even Ray C. from the nomadic camp, despite as equally enamored as Sykkuno was to him, still held Sykkuno in a certain regards that weren’t the same as people usually had.</p><p> </p><p>“In a way, Sykkuno has never really hid himself as much as he’s just withholding his different sides, don’t you think?” Jack continued. “You never lay all of your cards at once on the table. It keeps people guessing, and people have a knack of underestimating their opponent’s cards when they’re sure they have the better ones. It’s good, it shows that he’s a player that knows what he’s doing instead of gambling without calculations.”</p><p> </p><p>Rae hummed along some tunes in her head and lay back on the grass. There weren’t any stars out tonight, maybe it would rain soon. The air felt heavy and humid; Corpse wanted to get inside and lie next to Sykkuno and asked him to shed his shirt, let him see the bruises and the wounds. Let him touch them one by one as the tune of Rae’s hums got stuck in his head the way everything about Sykkuno did.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she said. “He certainly isn’t all that tight about keeping his demeanor in check once you know where to look for. Still pretty hard to goad him to spill things over, though. Like pulling teeth, and even that’s easier! I would know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you would,” Corpse teased. It was alright; it was a teasing well received after they had warmed up to each other instead of wallowing in their shared past with blood and numerous life on their hands.</p><p> </p><p>Rae reached over to punch him not so lightly on the shin, and Corpse winced. Omegas and their unbridled strength near the heat was still something of a wonder to see. He had heard the tales, but never saw it in person. He hoped he never will—for an omega to be in such predicament right before their most vulnerable state wasn’t something to be excited about.</p><p> </p><p>“Corpse will be Hades, then?” Rae asked, turning her head to Jack and ignoring Corpse choking on his drink. “He even got the kidnapping part right! He keeps hogging Sykkuno’s attention for himself, this greedy bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>Again, she punched Corpse on the same place, and he resigned himself to future days filled with bruises on his legs for the duration of her pre-heat. Corpse wisely kept his mouth shut regarding the kidnapping accusation.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Jack shrugged, but his smile was gentle, understanding. “I was hoping for the second version because the first one is far too weird for my taste, even if they’re mythology and mythology has a requirement of fucked-up stories—“</p><p> </p><p>“And a lot of fucking,” Rae added.</p><p> </p><p>“And a lot of fucking,” Jack amended, “but at least Sykkuno is consenting to all the ‘kidnapping’, if the happy smiles and complete lack of regards of other matters are to be trusted. But they did end up as equal partners, ruling the underworld side by side. I mean, it’s not exactly a happy ending, and Persephone <em>was</em> involved in the classic story of an affair with Zeus, but I think it’s enough for people in Hades’ and Persephone’s caliber, no?”</p><p> </p><p>Corpse didn’t answer the rhetoric, thinking over his last sentences. There truly was no happy ending in this post-apocalyptic world. Even if the fights and the war stopped, human nature would ensure that they would start all over again. The nature would take control and wipe them all when they were done, and then evolution would bring out the worst of the competition again, and again. The bees truly were the best choice for evolution rather than these despicable creatures that called themselves human.</p><p> </p><p>Still, he thought as they went inside and he trod over to where Sykkuno was, it was also in their nature to find their happiness—even if it wasn’t always about making the world a better place. Corpse too, wanted to find his. He looked at Sykkuno’s sleeping face, the awkward angle of his injured arm, the exhausted lines that were so prominent when he was low on guard. He wasn’t disillusioned enough to hope for something good. But, trying his hardest to stay alive, to keep Sykkuno by his side was probably the closest thing to it. They all paid the prices of hopes and wishes, Corpse did too. He didn’t think he mind doing it again for this man, no matter how much mysteries that lay undetected under Sykkuno’s skin, no matter how dangerous it was to put his gamble on something so unpredictable and precarious.</p><p> </p><p>But Sykkuno looked at him with eyes still clouded with sleep, beckoning him to come closer with a small tilt of his lips, and he was so warm as Corpse held him carefully in his arms. It was almost inevitable, as Toast had said, to put his hand in Sykkuno’s, and <em>believed</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno was a warm weight on his lap, not quite wanting to go back to sleep, but was too limp and exhausted to sit upright. Corpse hummed the tune Rae had sung under her breath, the timbre going lower than hers, and gently coaxed Sykkuno to lift his shirt over his head. Sykkuno complied with a small snuffling sound, eyes closed and breath steady.</p><p> </p><p>The burn was left without bandages to dry over the night. There were small cuts and abrasion all over his skin from the impact of the fall, as well as the turbulence in the minicopter. Corpse carefully touched them, and noticed the alpha healing had taken over. Some of the cuts were closing off already, and the edges of the burn were drier than the center.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a dangerous stunt,” he said in low voice. “It was a good thing that Ray was with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno hummed and nodded lightly. “It was. He’s a good pilot.”</p><p> </p><p>Corpse moved his fingers over the long healed scars on various part of Sykkuno’s body, fingers pressing on the protruding scar that felt soft to the touch on his sternum. “Tell me about Ray.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Sykkuno looked up then smiled like he was sharing a secret with Corpse. “He pissed me off.”</p><p> </p><p>Corpse muffled his laugh on his shoulder, and traced another jagged tissue on his back. There were freckles and uneven bumps there, and Corpse touched them all with the rough surface of his palm. “Not enough to stab his eye?”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno’s smile was something pretty and knowing. “That’s just you and Toast.”</p><p> </p><p>“True,” he admitted, and rubbed Sykkuno’s naked back in a slow motion. The heat felt nice under his touch. “What is it about Ray?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s very nice,” Sykkuno started, and honest to God giggled like a little girl. “It’s genuine, too. He thinks I’m interesting and gave me seeds to plant when we came over to his camp. He’s gentle, and is probably… probably the most non-aggressive alpha I have ever encountered this far. He’s, um, very pretty too and has great smiles, didn’t- didn’t you notice Corpse?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” he replied easily. “You’re pissed at him because he’s too nice?”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno laughed and shook his head. “My alpha doesn’t like him. I think Ray’s alpha is too encompassing to ever truly consider anyone an enemy. He doesn’t look out for a fight, but it’s hard to back down from dominance so subtle and strong like that. My alpha doesn’t want to submit to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Corpse took his time in in counting each of Sykkuno’s ribs; feeling another scar on the space of the second and the third, where the tip of a knife would touch his heart once it pierced flesh. He understood what Sykkuno was saying. Sometimes, one’s dynamic nature was hard to understand even to the holder. It was even harder to synchronize the mind and the instincts.</p><p> </p><p>“But what pissed me off the most, is the fact that he’s not afraid, never held back either in showing what he wants from me,” he continued. “It’s also—“ he smiled, and the blush and giggles were back in full force. It was almost disgusting and disconcerting if Corpse wasn’t so endeared. “It’s also the thing I like about him the most.”</p><p> </p><p>That was a jab on him, Corpse could feel it. Still, he asked, “What are you trying to say?”</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno took his hand, and put it back on the scar on his rib, eyes alight with something that Corpse recognized as his alpha. He would break Corpse’s wrist if he tried to deflect this one. Or tried to. He definitely wouldn’t let it happen—his instincts were far too acute to even keep up with his thoughts. Sykkuno would end up with more than broken arms if he actually attempted to do it.</p><p> </p><p>“There are boundaries that need to be understood and respected, Corpse,” he said, so close his breath was warm on Corpse’s skin. “But there are times when you have to understand that unless you’re fiercer than the competition, then you won’t ever have what you wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is no certain term in what I want or I don’t want,” he said. “It’s far too complicated with you to settle on black and white.”</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t explicitly talking about the two of them, but Corpse wouldn’t beat around the bush. He wasn’t one for games of chase unless it was a literal sense where he’s hounding his targets. Sykkuno gave him an appreciative look, and he knew he was starting on the right track.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s so much that you want, and there are as much obstacles to them. I- I understand that it’s hard for desires and wishes in our lives, but if you <em>knew</em> that you could, then where’s the shame in taking what you want, Corpse?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were sharp as he stared at Sykkuno, challenging his words, <em>daring</em> him to stumble and stutter over them; take them back and pulling them a hundred steps backwards. Sykkuno met his eyes in equal show of taunt and certainty that he could present his heart on a platter if only Corpse would wrap his fingers around it, marring his fingers with blood and feeling the beat of it inside his grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is this from?” he asked, tentatively but decisive.</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno’s eyes softened. Corpse felt like he had just conquered a challenge, and submitting under an inevitable defeat. “The second in command of C7, eight years ago. He was a sweet guy, but I killed his clan leader in a cold blood. I can understand the betrayal he felt. He was the one who taught me how to bake pumpkin pies, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to push, to do exactly what Sykkuno had just told him to do. But he also knew that it wasn’t the time. Not yet.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you escape?” he continued, moving his fingers to the other side of the rib, catching Sykkuno’s nipple and watched in fascination as he shuddered and bit his lip. <em>Not yet</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“The head of the guards was the one who planned the coup d’état,” Sykkuno said, but they knew it wasn’t the complete story. “He fancied me, too. He got me out in time and took me to his acquaintance’s place. I was healed there, until he came back two days later to tell me that he had taken over the border, to ask whether I wanted to stay and be his second in command.”</p><p> </p><p>“He asked you to bond with him,” Corpse read between the lines. Sykkuno crinkled a smile and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I refused and he got scared that I was going to tell,” he said. “It says a lot about his capability as a leader, honestly. In a business like that, you can’t freak out over such matters. No one is going to go and appease his fragile ego and dominance. I was only a handler, too. There was someone else for the job, he got killed and it was a perfect cover wasn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Corpse nodded, it really was. “He couldn’t get over his fear and tried to kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t the one who killed him,” Sykkuno assured him, as if it mattered altogether. Maybe in the whole story, it was. “My associate did. C7 had a new ruler, then. The head of the guards were blamed in the assassination attempt, my killed associate was the proof. It was a perfect tale.”</p><p> </p><p>Associate, and more than one. He worked under a structured organization—his previous clan? <em>Which clan</em>?</p><p> </p><p>(Not yet.)</p><p> </p><p>He spent his time tracing over the other scars, but in the end, he settled with a simple request that they both knew had been in his mind since the first time Corpse started his habit of scenting Sykkuno.</p><p> </p><p>There were no words exchanged as he leaned down to nose around the scent gland on the junction of the neck and Sykkuno’s right shoulder. Sykkuno put his hands on his sides, caressing them gently as Corpse opened his mouth and sunk his sharp canines over the flesh. His grip tightened, but he didn’t scream, didn’t let out a sound. Suddenly, the scent of blood filled the room; from the open wound on Sykkuno’s neck, from the lower lip he had bitten so hard he drew blood. The note of blood from Sykkuno’s natural scent mingled with it.</p><p> </p><p>Corpse licked the blood, and kept his lips there. Sykkuno’s hands resumed their gentle caress, a smile he hid on the crook of Corpse’s neck. He felt settled, anew. Like there was finally a puzzle piece that fell into the right place; a breath that he didn’t know was taken away from his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where’s the shame in taking what you want?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He thought, he still didn’t know what exactly he wanted. Not completely, but in this, he was certain. In the warmth of Sykkuno’s body on his lap, in the blood across his tongue that tasted like salvation, in the fear that he was standing at the mouth of the beast with all his weapons left at his feet. In the presence of both their alphas circling, slinking, tangled together with their fangs bared; always ready to claw each other heart’s out, always ready to bite and rip into flesh at moment’s notice.</p><p> </p><p>In the inevitable, undeniable truth that Sykkuno let him so close he could feel the phantom of the beat of his heart on Corpse’s lips. He’d let him take it, too, if he dared. And the jaw of the beast would close up around him, crushing him into a mess of tangled feelings and blood. He would stay there for the rest of the afterlife. Like Persephone, travelling south to the depth of hell and put her own throne next to Hades, wearing a crown crafted from thorns and bones; forever ruling the underworld and keeping what she wanted close. Close enough to embrace, close enough to destroy.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled Sykkuno to lie down on the bed, careful over his healing burn. As Sykkuno smiled at him with danger and reverence on his lips, Corpse took a moment to remember this night and everything that had come with a price for this. A watershed moment that was kept at bay for far too long.</p><p>
  
</p><p>There was no Hades, no Persephone between Corpse and Sykkuno; the lines too blurry to ever make out a definite shape. But Corpse could have his heart, and stay long enough until the world crush them under the undefeatable force of the nature; could rule over a kingdom built from souls and unknown tales, and feel content with Sykkuno’s sharp edges and soft smiles.</p><p> </p><p>He held Sykkuno close, and closed his eyes; took Sykkuno’s hand in his, and let himself fall into the welcomed warmth of the chaos.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In conclusion: Sykkuno is not nice, but he’s whipped enough to be nice to Corpse, I think. Inspired by the difference of Sykkuno’s tone in his on and off stream—he’s an absolute delight off-stream. He always is, but hjune saying, “In real life, just because you’re a pro, like, boxer, doesn’t mean you just go and beat up people, Sykkuno. That’s kinda messed up,” is just my favorite flavor of unhingedkkuno.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>